Metal Gear: Guns of the Patriots: Ocelot Battle
by ISiriouslyLoveGinny
Summary: Snake faces off with Ocelot for the final time, but Ocelot isn't alone ::NOTE:: This is Before Metal Gear Guns of the PatriotsFinale! R


**Metal Gear Solid:**

**Guns of the Patriots-Battle with Ocelot**

Snake stepped through the rubble of the mechs that he had just destroyed, picking up the invention that Otacon created so that he'd be by his friend's side. It was destroyed by one of the mechs, during their little rumble with Snake. "Damn it, now I can't get anymore free ammo, thanks to those god-damn mechs." Hearing a distant sound behind him, Snake turned around drawing his gun. "Who's there?" Snake said to himself.

"Brother! How have you aged!" yelled the recognizable voice of Liquid Snake.

"Liquid! What the hell, you're still alive, that means Ocelot is too." Where are you!"

"Right here brother!" said a middle-aged man, walking out behind a building twirling a set of revolvers.

"Wait, what the hell why are you…..young?"

"I guess it had to do with the experiments that I performed on this body, and also it could have had something to do with me replacing some of Ocelot's weary body parts with me own!" The figure stopped twirling the guns and started firing at Snake, hitting everything around him. "We have learned how to keep our separate personalities apart and when to change!" Ocelot's voice rang out. "So die!"

Snake dove behind a piece of wall that was still standing, trying to take his serum. He loaded his gun and pulled out another, which was identical to his first. "Alright he wants gun fight he'll get one!" Snake got up and walked out from his temporary hiding place. "Liquid……Ocelot, who ever the hell you are, if you want a fight then it's a fight you'll get!" Snake stood holding his guns, in the holsters.

"Ah, so you want a duel, just like Big Boss. Fine then Draw!"

**:BANG::BANG:**

The two were still standing, there shots missing each other by an inch. Snake then ran towards Ocelot and Ocelot did the same. Snake fired the first round, hitting Ocelot in the leg. Ocelot then shot his rounds and hit Snake in the arm. They continued firing at each other until they were both out of bullets. Ocelot then switched to Liquid and continued their fight with Snake, by throwing the revolvers down and punching Snake in the face. Snake dropped his guns on impact and retaliated with a punch of his own connecting with Liquid's ribs, wheezing for air, Liquid launched a punch at Snake, just as Snake launched his own, their fists connected knocking each other over with force. Liquid stood up. "You're at your end brother! Just think first I killed that kid's wife and kid, now you! Oh this is a good day!" Out of the corner of his eye Snake saw a figure, moving faster than anything he'd ever seen before, jump down from a building and attack Liquid, cutting off his arm and legs, the figure stopped Snake saw that it was Raiden wearing an exoskeleton suit, much like Grey Fox's. Liquid stumbled backwards falling into the brush, bleeding from every spot on his mutilated body. "Rose, Damien, this is for you!" Raiden said pulling out a machine gun, and shooting Liquid until his ammo ran out. "Raiden, Raiden!" Snake yelled knocking the gun out of his hands, Raiden turned around, in a blind rage, trying to hack Snake, but caught the sword in between his hands, disarmed Raiden, throwing the sword aside. "Snake, their dead, Rose and Damien are dead!"

"I heard kid, I'm sorry I really am." Snake said.

**:BOOM: **

A group of mechs came crashing through a wall, but these weren't just ordinary mechs, these were Metal Gear Rays. "Ha, think you can get rid of me!" Ocelot's voice sounded from the machines. "Well you can't I installed a part of me into every one of my creations now farewell kid!" The virtual Ocelot said. The Metal Gear Rays then jumped into the air launching missiles at Raiden. Snake threw the sword into Raiden's awaiting hand, the other transformed from a hand to a green and blue plasma cannon, which charged up and shot most of the missiles. He then used his sword to deflect the remaining missiles, causing two of them to fly directly at Snake. Snake leaped into the air, to dodge the missiles. Raiden was hopping from Ray to Ray slicing and shooting them. Finally it came down to him and one Ray.

**:CRASH:**

Another Metal Gear broke through the wall, but it wasn't a Ray but a Rex. Raiden flipped backwards and tried shooting the Rex model but it had no effect. "Raiden shoot at the randome!"

"Okay!" Raiden yelled back charging his cannon and firing at the randome multiple times, destroying it. "Yes!" he yelled.

"It isn't over yet!" Snake yelled, taking his stinger missile launcher from the ground. "One shot left." he said, loading the locking on Rex, Rex then caught sight of Snake and turned to Raiden, but fired missiles at Snake. Raiden tried to fire at the missiles but Ray blocked his shots, so Raiden jumped in front of Snake and started firing and deflecting the missiles. But one hit him, then another, but the missiles he deflect his Rex and Ray destroying Ray and exposing Rex's cockpit. Snake put down the stinger to look at what just happened and saw, Raiden standing in between Snake and Rex, he was dying. "Snake, lets fire at the cockpit!" Raiden said charging his cannon.

"Kid, save your strength!"

"No, now!" Raiden said firing at the cockpit, Snake took aim and fired at the cockpit too. Their shots hit Rex and caused it to explode destroying it. Raiden was dead before he hit the ground. "KID!" Snake tossed the stinger down, and went towards Raiden. "Kid, kid, wake up………..Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiid!

Snake buried Raiden and went off to complete his mission, but Snake heard another voice. Ah, Snake, so we meet again; your bodily shape is near mine, so we have equilibrium in this fight!" Big Boss said to the wear Snake.


End file.
